


Remember

by perhapssoon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School AU, M/M, Memories, Slightly - Freeform, guns/violence involved, idk what else to put, or college AU, still learning tags, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury are best friends. At least until Samuel starts dating the most popular boy on campus, George King. And things start to go downhill from there.





	1. Charles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, the first part will be from Charles' point of view and memories from his point of view and then I will switch over to Samuel's side.

Charles Lee knows nothing of love.

He remembers seeing Hamilton’s crew slowly drift into that mess of drama and broken hearts.

He remembers seeing girls cry on the sidewalk after parties because they saw their significant other with some other person.

He remembers when a kid had a breakdown in the middle of class because he was too scared to ask his crush out.

He remembers when Samuel Seabury, his best friend, tells him that he is crushing on George King, the most popular boy (and hated as well) in school.

But he does nothing. Because he’s a coward. Because he’s too scared, too scared, to tell Samuel that it isn’t right to crush on George.

Because he remembers the horrible things George does to his date partners.

Remembers when he teases them until they break, makes them believe their flaws are their fault. Yet everyone still loves him, and he gets away with everything.

It’s disgusting.

Charles doesn’t understand. Maybe he will never understand.

That the world they live in will be as cruel as it wants to yet the people still love it. It can be as unforgiving and harsh as it wants to yet the people still love it.

Maybe he doesn’t want to understand.

Samuel finally secures a date with George. And he is so happy that Charles forgets his disgust for just a few minutes

But he starts to abandon his phone in times where he usually responds. Charles starts seeing him less and less to the point where he barely hears from his friend at all.

And the excuse is, “I was with George.” and “I promise I won’t do it again.”

Yet he still does. And Charles is scared for him.

He sees Samuel at lunch and catches a glimpse of the bruises that smear across his arms and legs. He knows Samuel’s hesitant answers by heart whenever he questions him about George. It’s always, “It’s fine.” and “George is good to me.”

But Charles knows. That it isn’t okay.

He still doesn’t tell anyone. Because he’s a coward. Because he’s afraid that George will hurt Samuel more.

Samuel shows up at his door one night, shaking. He pleads Charles not to tell anyone, that George is abusing him. Charles ignores him, and leaves Samuel behind to go find George.

He’s in that horrific excuse of a house, covered in so many expensive fabrics that Charles looks away for the sheer vanity of it.

“Sammy loves me,” George boasts when Charles confronts him.

“No he doesn’t,” Charles says, because it isn’t true what George said. None of it.

George smiles sickeningly. “He does. Isn’t that right, Sammy boy?”

“Yes,” a voice says and Charles’ heart clenches because Samuel followed him.

“Come here,” George commands, and like a dog, Samuel obeys.

Now Charles feels like he’s going to vomit, the bile rising in his throat. It’s sick, is what this is, he tells himself. Stop standing there Charles, and do something.

And then George has a gun. Suddenly.

And he’s pointing it at Samuel’s head.

“Be a good boy and leave, Charles,” he says, voice dangerously soft.

Samuel looks scared, for him or his friend, Charles doesn’t know.

When Charles stays where he is, George tightens his grip of the gun, fingering the trigger. “I’m warning you,” he says.

Charles waits, watching the trigger finger closely, watching it tense, and pull back the trigger…

Charles remembers those times sitting along with Samuel, watching the stars. Listening to him explain the constellations and their names. He remembers when Samuel showed up at his door, arms full with books, his smile even fuller.

And Charles makes his decision.

Charles leaps, his arms outstretched, pushes Samuel away (as far as he can) from George, in front of the barrel of the gun as it bucks with recoil.

Charles doesn’t remember anything else.


	2. Samuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after.

Samuel doesn’t remember why he even liked George.

Sure, he was cute. Sure, he was popular. But why was that important?

It wasn’t, Samuel tells himself later, it wasn’t.

But he can’t even convince himself otherwise. Because he knows that it’s the truth.

Charles had warned him. He had warned him. But Samuel (stupid, naive Samuel) didn’t listen to his best friend.

He remembers when Charles had insisted that their teacher was going to snap one day if everyone kept misbehaving. Samuel didn’t believe him until the students knocked a dozen textbooks onto the ground and the teacher quit his job the next day. He remembers when Charles looked at him smugly, saying I told you so, and Samuel refused to talk to him for a week after.

Charles was usually right, whether it was about recent breakups, teacher issues, and just plain gossip. Samuel missed those days when he and his friend used to climb onto the roof and talk. Those were the times when Samuel didn’t know who to turn to or who would understand, but Charles always was there for him. No matter what.

There was that saying that you don’t know how much you miss someone (love someone) until they’re gone. Samuel, of course like most people, didn’t believe it.

After he started dating George, Charles vanished from his thoughts. At least until the relationship started turning sour.

George would hurt him, then threaten him that he would do worse if Samuel ever told. So he didn’t.

His biggest fear was if and when Charles figured out because he figured out everything, no matter what.

He was suspicious, Samuel knew that much.

He remembers the constant texts he received from his friend: Are you okay? What are you doing? Do you need me?

And his constant answer was no.

Until he broke.

His biggest mistake that night was going to Charles’ house and telling him everything. No, his biggest mistake was following Charles to George’s house.

Because as messed-up as he was, George was still his boyfriend. (and that makes him more important than Charles?)

And he knew he shouldn’t have come once he saw the gun. And he knew he should have left as soon as he could. But he was stupid. God, he was so stupid. He stayed. Charles got shot. George was arrested.

Charles didn’t survive. (of course he didn’t, Samuel, you idiot)

And Samuel finally realized what the saying meant.

Because once someone’s gone, there is no bringing them back. 

**Author's Note:**

> That went well, right??


End file.
